Listener and other Drabbles
by Ashiana Taylor
Summary: Experiments with drabbles, because I wanted to see if 100 words could really tell a story. Just added a few more :)
1. Listener

**Listener**

_A/N: A drabble, because I wanted to see if 100 words were enough to say something worthwhile. Yes or no?_

_27/8/10 - minor edits to improve the flow._

* * *

The first bad call on Thunderbird Five opened my ears. Time was far too short, hope already gone. All I could was listen to gasped confidences and ensure those words lived on.

I've learned to listen on rescues too... for instructions, the creak of imminent collapse, the cries of trapped victims.

I thought the Island was my sanctuary against a world crying out in pain. But there's no escape, even here. On the bad days Scott shrugs. Virgil sighs. Gordon jokes with a too-brittle laugh. Painful silences thunder in my ears.

So many things left unsaid.

I hear them all.


	2. Catch Me If You Can

_A/N: I'm kind of experimenting. I don't think I've got drabbles quite worked out yet so I want to try and get it right._

_Here are a couple that sort of go together with the same title: "Catch me if you can":_

* * *

**Alan**

"Catch me if you can!"

There was a time that was my favourite phrase. I remember your eyes sparking with irritation, my small legs pumping as I fled my big brothers' wrath. I wanted to be caught, I realise that now. It was the attention I craved, though I'd never admit that aloud. Most days the chase began with cries of anger and ended in a laughing heap, with a big brother tickling me until I squealed for mercy.

Usually you, Gordy.

Allies, partners-in-crime, yes, but brothers still, playing with the care-free abandon of children.

Times long past. Never forgotten.

* * *

**Gordon**

"Gordon!"

The ground cracks under your feet. The cliff-edge falls away and, for a split second, I see the old challenge in your eyes… and the plea.

Then I'm diving forward, arms outstretched. If I don't catch you now, you're gone forever.

Hand finds wrist… locks in place. Am I holding you, or you holding me? It doesn't matter. You look up, meeting my eyes, and a hint of laughter masks your fear.

"You always did catch me."

I roll my eyes, pulling you up as the memories soothe both our nerves.

"Always will," I promise.

We're not playing anymore.

* * *

_Anyone want to give me a yes/no opinion on this one?_


	3. Enough

_A/N: Thank you so much to all you lovely people who have reviewed so far and I hope if you're reading this you'll keep reviewing! It's great to hear if people like my little stories. And it's great to hear what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it! Don't be scared to tell me if you hate it, or just to send a word or two._

_I'm just trying one more drabble and then I'll stop for now. Just for a change it's not first person - surprise! Think I may be trying to squeeze too much into this one though - what do you think? Anyway, without further ado, here's a hundred words with a one word title: 'Enough'_

**

* * *

**

Dust rolls over Mobile Control in a choking cloud.

Scott ducks, sheltering behind the console, scrabbling for the oxygen mask stored inside. His eyes stream with tears, wide with terror. His voice doesn't show it. He calls for his brothers, urgent but controlled.

The airwaves are silent... but then they emerge.

Dirt smeared.

Battered and bruised, coughing too hard to speak.

Scott goes to them, brusque in his relief. He thumps backs and wipes faces, chiding them for risk-taking. They don't argue, shocked into silence by their failure.

Later, Scott too will grieve. Just now, this feels like salvation enough.


	4. Parker, A Rose and Light in the Darkness

_A/N: Hi! It's been a long while!_

_A sweet __ff writer called JoTracy123 left me some very nice comments this week, and - what d'you know? - I found myself in a drabblish mood. So this is for you, Jo :)_

_Three drabbles, with nothing in common except they all start with dialogue._

_As always, these are 100 word strict drabbles, reviews are welcome, and Thunderbirds will never be mine._

_._

* * *

.

**Parker** - _set at the end of 'Vault of Death'_

"Parker."

Lummee if Her Ladyship can't get a whole speech into that one word. I'm usually pretty good at interpreting, spotting clues... like the pursed lips when something's got her goat. I've seen them a fair bit today.

Now though... she's staring at the open safe, and stone me but I might be lookin at one of them marble statues what adorns the front of this old place. Then the metal door reflects the hint of a smile and relief knocks the breath from me like I've been punched in the gut. Lady Penelope tilts her head.

"Parker, well done."

.

* * *

.

**A Rose By Any Other Name** - _set pre-'Trapped in the Sky'_

"No."

"I like it." My son's expression was set in a stubborn look I knew well.

"It's ridiculous!"

"It's descriptive," my boy insisted, glancing up at the thirty tonne hulk of machinery towering above us as if anyone could fail to understand its purpose. He frowned, his expression shadowed with seriousness. "And short. On a rescue, that might make a difference."

I glared at him, knowing I was being manipulated but unable to muster a stronger argument.

"Fine." I could hear the weary snap in my own voice. "We'll call it 'The Mole'... but only until we find something better."

.

* * *

.

**Light in the Darkness** - _set during the TV series_

"Give me your hand!"

He reaches down to me, outstretched arm clad in a rich blue. After hours trapped in darkness, the light from his torch, and the vibrant colour it reveals, is almost blinding. I cough, as much from the sudden hope choking me as from the dust he's disturbed.

Tentative, only half-believing, I reach out and his hand catches mine. The skin of his palm is rough, his grip on my wrist solid.

For the first time in hours, I breathe deeply. His hold tightens, stilling my trembling. It's not a dream. He's real.

International Rescue have come.

.


End file.
